Talk:Sesame Street discography
Things to do on main page I'm starting this section up here, so it doesn't get buried way down there. I think we need to reorder this list chronologically, and then in numeric order by label. Right now, all the CTW releases from 1974 are alphabetical, and I think they should be in numerical order, like on the backs of the albums. Since I don't have all the albums (I wish I did!), can people confirm that the years are accurate? If this doesn't make sense, I'll write some more this weekend. Also, can we call this album section Sesame Street albums, so it matches the Sesame Street singles? I didn't even know there was a singles section until I ran across it in the alphabetical listing. It would be nice if the whole section was called the Sesame Street Discography, and then have that broken down into pages for albums and singles. I've only been here since Monday, so I'm still learning stuff, so if anybody could help me with that part, I'd really appreciate it. My strong point is typing and checking data, and I'll be starting to check each title this weekend. Thanks. -- ErnieBert 07:56, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :It is usually advised that new topics on talk pages be posted at the top of the pages, rather than the bottom. Good job. --Minor muppetz 15:39, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think the albums should be arranged alphabetically within each year. That makes more sense for the reader, and I think it makes a particular album easier to find within that year. ::It's a good point about the Sesame discographies -- I just made a new category, Discographies, which should make the connections a little clearer. -- Danny (talk) 16:44, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, actually, this really isn't a new topic; I just didn't want it to get buried under all the record stuff I already talked about with Danny way down on this page. By the way, Danny, this page is locked, too, so I can't get in to fix the labels, numbers, and add mising entries. Please help! Thanks. -- ErnieBert 05:09, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Main page of album covers Hi. My username is ERNIEBERT, and I'd like to help work on the pages having to do with Muppet records. I have a question. On the main page with pictures of SS album covers, there is a column that says, "Produced by", but each album has its label (and sometimes record number) in that column. Do we want to change that column heading to say "Label and Number" or something like that? Thanks. -- Ken 27 February 2007 :My opinion is that we should actually take the record numbers off this page, and just have them on the individual album pages. Some records have a few different numbers, and I think it's silly to load up this page with them. -- Danny (talk) 14:35, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Each record should only have one catalogue number. Any other numbers could be UPCs or ISBNs (some albums have them). But the cat. no. should be consistent. —Scott (talk) 15:44, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, Danny! Tonight I went through and put a catalog number on every CTW release, and checked the few that were already there. Since you mention missing album covers, I just realized that we're missing an entire album! (It's a 2-LP reissue of 2 older LP's, something they did a lot of toward the end.) I'll make a note of it, since tomorrow night I want to double check the albums that have been issued more than once, mostly the Columbia LP's between 1970 and 1974. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you or somebody could help me make a similar picture chart for the Muppet records. I'll have to figure out a chronological list first, but that'll be after I get Sesame Street how I'd like it to look. Sorry if this is long, but it's midnight and I'm probably rambling. But I feel really good that all the CTW's now have numbers!ERNIEBERT 07:59, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool, that's great! I just set up the framework of a Muppet Discography. Most of the information is missing, and the albums aren't in chronological order, so it needs a lot of work. -- Danny (talk) 13:54, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Danny, can somebody add The Count Presents Numbers to this chart? It's on the alphabetical list, but it's not here. Thanks. By the way, people are adding more missing album covers! We're almost there! -- ErnieBert 07:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::Do you know what year The Count Presents Numbers was released? That's why it's not on here. Same for Susan from Sesame Street with the Bubble Gum Singers. -- Wendy (talk) 05:22, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::No, I thought I had that one, but I don't. Does the person who scanned it know? -- ErnieBert 06:23, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Actually it looks like I grabbed the image off ebay awhile back. -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Album of Uncertain Date? Susan from Sesame Street with the Bubble Gum Singers is missing from the discography page. I was going to add it but noticed that the year for it is vague (mid 70s), so I'm not sure where it goes ... at the end perhaps? Or was it excluded for some other reason? -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the issue is just that we don't know the actual date. If you want to put it on the page, then maybe just put it between 1975 and 1976, with a "mid-1970s" date"? -- Danny (talk) 23:31, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Attention I've put all the information we had here into this pretty table -- and now we can easily keep track of which albums we still need pictures for. Can anyone rustle up some of the missing album covers? -- Danny (talk) 01:08, 6 July 2006 (UTC)